Pokemon Diamond and Pearl: The Return to Sinnoh
by buneary855
Summary: Ash and Serena head back to Sinnoh, where they meet Dawn and travel together! (Volume Two is out! 11/27) [ON HOLD SORRY]
1. The Airplane

**Chapter 1: The Airplane**

The plane takes a turn and Serena grabs the paper bag in the seat pocket ahead of her, breathing in and out. Ash and Pikachu laugh. "Serena, the plane is going to land - we're safe!"

Serena looks at him in surprise. "Are you sure about that? It's really icy in Sinnoh!"

Ash sighs. "Jubilife City does not have any snow in this season! We're going to be fine!"

"Why did we even come?" Serena retorts. "You've already travelled Sinnoh!"

Ash looks down at Pikachu. Pikachu scampers to the aisle and grabs a brochure about Sinnoh from his bag, bringing it back to Ash. Ash opens up the brochure. "A new Pokemon competition began, and new Pokemon have migrated here."

Serena crosses her arms indignantly. "What's in it for me?"

Ash turns the page. "Look - Pokemon Contests and Pokemon Stylists! And Poffins! You like those things!" He gestures to pictures of coordinators battling and then pauses, sighing.

Serena grins. "Oh! Look at that Buneary's accessory! Wow!" She points at an image when a Buneary's head pops up from the seat in front of them.

"Buneary? What are you looking at?" A voice asks from the seat when the plane takes a dip, causing Buneary to fall over. After a few moments, the voice continues. "See, Buneary? No need to worry! The plane is still in the air."

Ash perks up. Serena looks at him in confusion. "What?"

Ash gets up and looks over the seat. "Dawn!"

Dawn turns around and kneels on the seat. "Ash! You're on this plane! I thought that voice sounded familiar."

Ash nods and gestures to Serena. "This is my friend, Serena. Serena, this is Dawn!"

Serena grins. "Hi, Dawn. Ash has told me a lot about you. It's great to finally meet you! I saw your last contest on TV. Great job in Kanto." Dawn blushes.

"Thanks, Serena. So Ash, why are you back in Sinnoh?" Dawn asks. Buneary hops on the back of the seat and greets Pikachu. She blushes and then returns to Dawn's seat, curling up into a ball.

Ash points to the brochure. "A bunch of gym leaders and gyms in Sinnoh now joined some competition thing! I came back to challenge the competition and win!"

Dawn giggles. "Ash, you don't even know what it is."

Ash's eyes widen and he turns red, rereading the pamphlet. "Really? Hmph. Well since I'm going to be in Sinnoh, might as well."

Dawn then turns to Serena. "So what do you plan to do in Sinnoh?"

Serena shrugs. "Pokemon Contests are cool. But becoming a Stylist would also be amazing. I'm not sure what I want to do here - I just decided to tag along."

"Maybe we can all travel together!" Ash offers, remembering his time with Dawn in Sinnoh before. "That would be so great!"

Their conversation continues until the plane lands, and they all hop off of it and into Jubilife City. Dawn leads the two to the Pokemon Center while Serena shivers the whole time. "It's so cold!"

Ash laughs. "I told you to pack warmly!"

Dawn giggles. "It's actually nice out, Serena." She then has an idea. "If you want to, we can go shop for some warmer clothes!"

Ash frowns, but Serena rejoices. "Sounds amazing! Let's go!"


	2. Dawn v Ash

**Chapter 2: Dawn v. Ash!**

Serena and Dawn eagerly shop around in Jubilife City with Ash dragging behind for a few hours. Once they return to the Pokemon Center, Ash complains. "We just spent three hours shopping for clothes for no reason! Can we do something I like now?"

Dawn shrugs. "Fine. Let's go outside. I want to battle you!"

Ash perks up. "I accept your challenge! Let's go!" They all head outside, with Buneary and Pikachu ready to battle.

 _Dawn v. Ash - Trainer Battle Begin!_

Dawn sends out Buneary, who hops eagerly to the battlefield. Pikachu dashes to the opposite side. Dawn grins schemingly. "Alright, Ash! Get ready to lose! You can have the first move!"

Ash points at Buneary. "I've battle Buneary before - I know what's coming! Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Pikachu prepares to run towards Buneary, gaining speed rapidly. Buneary jumps into the air and does a flip instinctively.

"Buneary! Spin and Ice Beam!" Dawn calls. Buneary looks down and spins, creating a spiral of ice on the ground. Pikachu looks distraught as Buneary lands serenely on the center of the spiral.

Ash jumps up. "Pikachu! Buneary landed on the ice, so she'll slip! Use Iron Tail on her!" Pikachu nods and prepares to hit Buneary, but Buneary starts to skate on the ice.

"Buneary! Use Dizzy Punch!" As Pikachu recovers from his miss, Buneary lunges at him, ears unfurled. She pounds him and then Dawn finishes the battle. "Bounce!" Buneary blasts into the air and lands on Pikachu, causing him to fall, knocked out.

 _... and the winner is Dawn!_

Ash gasps. "Pikachu!" He runs over to the yellow Pokemon, picking him up. "Wow, Dawn. You're getting really good at battling. Nice job."

Dawn grins. "You just have to catch up, I guess." She giggles. "Now, about that competition you mentioned. How did you find out about it?"

Ash responds quickly, putting Pikachu back on the ground. "Professor Oak told me that there would be one in Sinnoh, but that's about it." He says, scratching the back of his head.

Serena shakes hers. "Ash, you just came without knowing what it was?"

Dawn picks up Buneary. "Typical Ash. Well, I do know what it is." They find a bench and sit down as Dawn explains. "You travel around the region and compete in tournaments, like the Junior Cup in Unova. Once you win five of them, you can compete in the Sinnoh Tournament. The winner gets the Sinnoh Cup, as well as a grand prize."

Ash grins. "Sounds great! Where do we sign up?"


	3. Battling Budew

**Chapter 3: Battling Budew**

Dawn directs Ash to the Pokemon Center, where he signs up for the Sinnoh Conference. "The next tournament is being held in Oreburgh City." Nurse Joy says.

Ash nods. "Then it's straight to Oreburgh City!"

Dawn frowns. "But Ash! I want to go home first. Don't you want to see my Pokemon?"

Serena agrees. "I want to. We have to go to Dawn's house first."

Nurse Joy interjects. "The tournament is not being held for a few days. You have plenty of time to travel to Twinleaf Town and back."

Ash blushes. "Fine. We'll go to Twinleaf Town. That way I can catch some more Pokemon for my team!" He leaves the building, and Serena and Dawn follow him again. They walk down the busy streets until they exit Jubilife City.

Serena looks around. "This route is so pretty! It's almost as floral as the routes in Kalos!" She bends down to pick a flower from a bush, smelling it and putting it in her hat as an accessory.

Dawn laughs. "If you think there are a lot of flowers here, just wait until you see Floaroma Town - it is filled with flowers!" Buneary nods, jumping up onto Dawn's head and then back down to the path. "So, Serena? I know I already asked you, but what do you think you want to do in Sinnoh?"

Serena thinks for a few moments. "I saw a sign for the Hearthome Collection. Becoming a Pokemon Stylist would be fun." She pictures the dresses she saw in the poster and nods. "Yeah, becoming a Stylist is a great idea!"

Dawn grins. "You're right! You'll be great at it, too, I bet. I have some experience with Pokemon Styling, so I'll be happy to help."

Ash stops the them all. "Look! Over there, at that Budew!" A green bud-shaped Pokemon hops around in circles. "I want to catch it!"

 _Ash v. Budew - Wild Battle Begin!_

Pikachu runs at the grass-type Pokemon. "Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Budew turns to see Pikachu's silver tail about to strike. Before it can react, Pikachu makes contact, knocking Budew back at a tree. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu nods and shocks Budew. Ash grins. "Alright, go Pokeball!"

Ash throws the Pokeball at Budew. It encapsulates the Pokemon.

 _1... 2... 3... ... ...Click! Ash caught Budew!_

"Alright, Pikachu! We caught Budew!" Ash calls, picking up the Pokeball and running back to the girls.

"What prompted that, Ash?" Serena asks.

Ash shrugs. "I don't know - but now I have a new Pokemon!"

Dawn laughs. "Come on, Ash. We're almost to Sandgem Town. Let's go." They walk down the path as the sun begins to set.


	4. The Moon and Stars

Okay before I start this _chapter_ I cannot stress this enough: Ash and Dawn are _not_ dating. Serena and Ash are _not_ dating. Ash and Dawn are _just friends._ Serena and Ash are _just friends._ Serena does have a crush on Ash, but _she never acts upon it._ Got it?

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Moon and Stars**

The lights of Sandgem Town glow on the horizon as Serena sits down on a tree stump. "It's getting pretty late. Can we stop for the night?" She asks, pulling her bag off and placing it beside her.

Dawn nods. "Yeah. Buneary, can you find some firewood?" Buneary hops into a stand of trees and returns with plenty of dry sticks to build a fire. Pikachu helps gather stones for the edge of it. Serena pulls out a kit to set up a tent. "Are you actually going to sleep in that tent?" Dawn asks.

Serena looks up at her. "What's wrong with that? You don't sleep in a tent?"

Dawn pulls out a sleeping bag. "I don't know - never mind." She remembers the countless days when she herself couldn't stop caring about silly things like perfect hair. "But before you sleep, we should have dinner." Serena shrugs and then goes to find some berries.

Ash's stomach growls. "Sounds exactly right - I'm starving!" Dawn then sighs. "What's wrong, Dawn?"

"Well, Ash..." She begins. "You're back in Sinnoh, and I'm really happy about that... but it doesn't feel the same without Brock, you know?"

Ash nods. "I get it. When I left for Unova, I missed you and Brock so much. I haven't seen Brock since." He sighs too, and Pikachu curls up beside him. "Usually I can just move on when I go new places and meet new friends, but leaving Sinnoh was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Every day in Unova, I couldn't stop thinking how I wished you and Brock were with me instead."

Serena returns. "I found some berries!" She stares at the others and puts the berries down. "Hello?"

Ash looks back at her in surprise. "Oh, yeah. Thanks!" He takes a few and hands them to Buneary and Pikachu. The two Pokemon guzzle their berries while Serena, Ash, and Dawn skewer and roast theirs over the fire.

"So Serena, what Pokemon do you have with you?" Dawn asks before taking a bite of her pecha berry.

Serena pulls out a Pokeball. "I recieved this Chimchar from a detective in Kalos." She lets the Chimchar out of its Pokeball.

The eager fire Pokemon scampers around and then grabs one of Pikachu's berries. "Pika! Pikachu!" The yellow Pokemon cries. Pikachu chases after Chimchar and then prepares an Iron Tail.

"Pikachu! Stop it!" Ash cries as Pikachu hits Chimchar's cheek. Chimchar drops the berry and blasts Ember back at Pikachu, who dodges, causing Buneary to get singed. Buneary shouts back and then freezes the other two Pokemon in place.

"Thank you, Buneary." Dawn says while Serena returns Chimchar to his Pokeball. "Wow, Serena, your Chimchar is pretty bold."

Pikachu scowls and Buneary giggles, hopping over to Dawn. Serena blushes. "Sorry about that, Pikachu. You see, Chimchar is a little hyper."

Ash crosses his arms. "Maybe if Chimchar was kept out of his Pokeball, he wouldn't have some much energy."

Serena shrugs. "Maybe tomorrow."


	5. Sandgem Town

**Chapter 5: Sandgem Town!**

The sun rises as Ash, Dawn and Serena walk into Sandgem Town. Serena quickly notices the beach. "Ooh! We should go to the beach today!" She eagerly calls, pointing at the ocean.

Dawn laughs. "You know how cold the water is, right?" She asks. "This is Sinnoh."

Serena sighs. "I guess so - but we can still swim!"

Ash diverts the group's attention. "How about before that we go see the Professor! It's been a long time since I last was in Sandgem Town." He says, turning to the right. Pikachu squeals.

Dawn nods. "Sounds like a great idea. Let's go!" They walk down the road for a bit until they reach the Pokemon Laboratory. Dawn walks inside first. "Hi, Professor Rowan!"

A tall man with light hair turns to them. "Why, hello, Dawn. Hello, Ash."

Ash waves. "Hello, sir."

The Professor turns to Serena. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Professor Rowan."

Serena shakes his hand. "I'm Serena, from Vaniville Town in the Kalos Region."

Rowan nods. "The Kalos Region - Professor Sycamore resides there, correct? Splendid." He then turns back to Dawn. "Dawn, Professor Oak wanted to speak with you when you got a chance."

Ash pouts. "He wanted to speak to Dawn and not me?"

Dawn laughs. "I guess he likes me better! Where's the phone, sir?" Rowan directs her to a nearby hallway. She walks down and then find the video phone, dialing the Kanto Pokemon Laboratory.

Professor Oak picks up. "Hello, Dawn. Thanks for calling."

Dawn grins. "Of course, Professor. Why did you call me?"

Oak thinks for a moment. "Ah, yes. I suppose you have missed your Ambipom, correct?" Dawn nods. "I thought so. Well, anyway, he has finished training in Vermillion City and wishes to come back to Sinnoh after the Pokemon Ping Pong competition ends. It won't be for a while, but I will notify you through Professor Rowan once Ambipom is ready to return."

"Awesome! Thanks, Professor Oak." Dawn responds. She ends the call as Ash walks in.

"Aw, I wanted to say hi to the Professor." He says.

"Looks like you missed your chance, Ash. Now - let's go to the beach like Serena suggested!" Dawn changes the subject, skipping out of the hall and greeting Serena. "We're going to the beach!"

Serena's eyes lighten up. "Yay!" The three excitedly hurry to the sea, where many Pokemon splash in the water.

Dawn spreads three towels out. "You know, Serena, there are better beaches in Sinnoh than this one."

Serena shrugs. "Any beach is a good beach! Now, go! Chimchar!"

Chimchar jumps out of his Pokeball and circles the group. Dawn lets out Pachirisu and Ash lets Budew out onto the sand. "Don't go far, everyone!" Ash says. Pachirisu sees Chimchar and then chases it, letting Chimchar run laps around the perimeter of the beach.

"Wow, Chimchar! Pachirisu is really getting you some much-needed exercise." Serena says after returning from changing into her swimsuit. "Maybe that's it!"

Dawn and Ash look at her, confused. "What's it?"

Serena points at Pachirisu. "Pachirisu has a lot of energy, too, but she can control it, see? She runs really quickly, but can stop because she controls her energy. Maybe if we let Pachirisu and Chimchar play together often, Chimchar will be able to calm down."

Dawn grins. "That's a great idea, but in the meantime, I'm going for a swim!" She stands up and wades into the water. "On second, thought, I'll wait until we're in Sunyshore City for water."

Serena shrugs. "It couldn't be that cold." She dips her toe into the wave and shrieks. "Never mind! It's really cold!"

They dry off and then lie on their towels. Ash, Budew and Pikachu build a sand castle, and Buneary builds a surfboard from ice. She glides across the waves as Chimchar tires from being chased by Pachirisu.

When it is midday, Serena gets up. "This was fun, but I really want to meet your Pokemon, Dawn. We should get on our journey."

They return most of the Pokemon and change back into their day clothes. They leave Sandgem Town and walk onto Route 201.


	6. A Mothim Swarm

Okay in this chapter Serena shows she has a crush but _she does that in the anime too_ I am not amourshipping (to be honest I hate like all ships with Ash ((or Dawn for that matter))) but just to be clear: This story is going to stay relatively within the lines the actual show - _no amourshipping_!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Mothim Swarm**

The heroes walk down the forested path, looking at different Pokemon and talking, when they encounter a fallen tree that seems to be blocking the path. "I'm going to climb it!" Ash shouts, putting Pikachu on the ground and stepping up on a branch.

"That doesn't look safe, Ash!" Dawn calls. "We're going around it!"

Ash picks up Pikachu and scales the log. "Suit yourself!" He shouts again, hopping down to the other side.

"Come on, Dawn." Serena says. They take a right and walk around the log. Once they reach the path on the other side, they meet up with Ash. "Don't be so reckless, Ash."

Ash shakes his head. "I'm not reckless! I'm adventurous!" He runs over to a tree. "Want to see me climb this tree?"

Dawn crosses her arms. "No." She grunts at him. He smirks back and starts to climb it, when he snaps a branch. "Be careful!"

Ash keeps climbing and reaches a longer branch. After taking a few steps, he hears a rustling in the leaves. Suddenly, a Wormadam pops out from above, followed by a Burmy. "Hello, Wormadam!" He reaches to pet it, but then the branch he is holding on snaps, causing the Wormadam to fall. "Sorry!" He calls as a swarm of Mothim fly in. "Uh-oh."

The Mothim fill the path, forcing Serena and Dawn to run into the woods. Ash falls out of the tree, grabs Pikachu, and runs in the opposite direction. The Mothim chase him until he falls into a deep pit, causing them to fly over him.

Meanwhile, Dawn and Serena return to the path. "Um, where is Ash?" Serena asks.

Dawn shrugs. "I guess we'll have to find him. I warned him! Go, Pachirisu!" Pachirisu comes out of her Pokeball and scampers around Buneary. Serena lets Chimchar out. "Okay, everyone. We need to find Ash."

The Pokemon nod and hurry into the woods. Serena and Dawn walk down an opening. "So, Dawn - while Ash is not here - got anything about him?"

Dawn giggles. "I have plenty. Did you know he never brushes his hair?'

Serena fake-gags. "Ew! How did you find that out?"

Dawn remembers the day she caught Pachirisu. "I was having a bad hair day - he told me to throw a hat over it instead of brushing."

"Sounds like him." Serena says. She then pauses. "How do you feel about Ash?"

Dawn laughs. "I guess he's my best friend."

Serena sighs in relief. "Oh, good."

Buneary bounds back to them. "Bun! Buneary!"

Dawn picks the rabbit Pokemon up. "You found Ash! Let's go!" Buneary directs them to the pit. "Ash! We're here to save you!"

Ash reaches up and grabs Dawn's hand. She pulls him out of the gully. "Thanks, guys. Sorry - I guess I am reckless."

Serena blushes. "It's not a bad thing, you know." Dawn catches on to Serena's feelings and starts to laugh. Serena turns to her. "What's so funny?"

Dawn regains her composure. "Nothing, really. We should get to Twinleaf Town."


	7. Meeting Old Friends

**Chapter 7: Meeting Old Friends!**

The sun begins to set when Dawn, Ash and Serena arrive in Twinleaf Town. "So Dawn - this is your hometown? How nice!" Serena says, looking around at the large homes and open fields.

Dawn takes a right and then sees her house. "There's my house!" She breaks into a run. "Mom! I'm home!"

Ash and Serena chase after her as Dawn arrives at the front steps, knocking on the door. Dawn's mom, Johanna, opens the door. "Dawn! You're home!" They hug each other. "Ash, you're here, too! It's great to see you again." She then turns to Serena. "Who are you?"

"I'm Serena, from the Kalos Region." Serena says. "It's nice to meet you, Miss - uh..."

Johanna smiles. "Call me Johanna." They all walk inside. Glameow perks up. "Now, Dawn, your Pokemon are playing in the backyard."

Dawn smiles. "Thanks, mom!" She leads Ash and Serena back outside the house, walking around the back and opening a gate to the yard. "Hey, everyone! I'm back!" Piplup and Quilava scamper over to Dawn eagerly, and Togekiss flies to Dawn. Mamoswine trudges over. Dawn pulls out a poffin and feeds him. "It's great to see you all, too! Pachirisu, come on out!" Pachirisu hops out of her Pokeball, and Buneary and her meet the other Pokemon.

Ash walks in. "Hey, there!" Pikachu squeals as Piplup runs over and greets Ash. "It's nice to see you, too, Piplup."

Serena hesitantly enters the yard. "Wow, Dawn! You have a Mamoswine?" Dawn nods. "That's amazing! Did you catch it in the wild as a Swinub?"

"Yeah! We had some tough spots, but now Mamoswine and I are in sync!" Dawn replies. Mamoswine grunts happily.

As Dawn greets all of her Pokemon, Johanna opens a large, low to the ground window. "Hey, everyone! I made lemonade! You should all come inside!" She calls.

Mamoswine sticks his head through the window. The other Pokemon head inside through the front door. Dawn, Serena, Ash and Johanna sit down at the table. Chimchar and Pachirisu play with each other on the counter. Piplup and Pikachu interact, and Togekiss perches on the mantle. Buneary and Quilava curl up beneath the table with Glameow. Budew joins them.

Johanna smiles. "It's nice that you came back, Ash. How have you been in Unova?"

Ash takes a sip of his drink. "Unova was fun, and then I traveled the Kalos region with Serena. We decided to come back to Sinnoh, and met Dawn on the plane, so we're here now."

Johanna looks out of the window. "It's pretty late. Are you all going to stay the night?"

Serena grins. "That would be great, if it's alright with you."

Johanna nods. "Of course it's alright with me! Ash, you can have the same guest room as last time. Serena, I'll show you to yours after dinner."

The conversation continues until dinner is served, eaten, and cleared. Ash goes to his room and sets up small beds for Budew and Pikachu. Serena is shown to hers and she sets up one for Chimchar. Before Johanna leaves the room, she talks to Serena. "So how are you liking Sinnoh?"

Serena shrugs. "It's pretty cold, but so far I've been having a lot of fun."

Johanna smiles. "That's great to hear. Dawn told me you were thinking about becoming a Pokemon Stylist. Is that true?"

"Definitely. I saw a picture of the Hearthome Collection and I knew it was something I wanted to do."

"You know, Dawn won the Hearthome Collection on her journey with Ash."

"Really?" Serena gasps. "I had no idea."

Johanna nods. "She'll be a big help. Now, goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Johanna." Serena gets into bed and goes to sleep.

Meanwhile, Dawn sits outside with her Pokemon. "I've missed you all so much. It's kind of sad that I have to leave you again tomorrow." She sits back against the house. "Hey, here's an idea! Piplup and I are traveling Sinnoh again, but that doesn't mean I can't bring one of you along, too!" The Pokemon perk up. "Here's the plan. After every Pokemon Contest, I'll have Professor Rowan send me one of your Pokeballs. That way I can swap out each of you and you can all come on my journey!"

"Pip! Lup lup!" Piplup squeals with delight. Mamoswine grunts in agreement.

"Now who should I bring first?" She scans her Pokemon. "I know. I'll bring Buneary. She was the first Pokemon I caught after all. Don't worry, though. After the Jubilife Contest, I'll switch Buneary with Pachirisu! I can go in order of how I got all of you!" The Pokemon rejoice. "But we still have a night. Why don't some of you come into my room? Sorry, Mamoswine. I'll see you tomorrow."

The other Pokemon follow Dawn into the house and her room. Togekiss gets a blanket for herself, while Quilava curls up on the foot of Dawn's bed. Dawn lies down, holding Piplup and Buneary in her arms. Pachirisu snuggles up to her back. "Goodnight, everyone."


	8. Fishing in Lake Verity

**Chapter 8: Fishing in Lake Verity**

The next morning, Dawn wakes up with her Pokemon eagerly waiting around her. After getting dressed, she picks up Buneary and Piplup. "I'll see you all very soon! No need to worry, okay?" She leaves the room and sneaks out to the backyard, where she says goodbye to Mamoswine, and then she returns to the kitchen, where Serena, Ash and her mother are eating breakfast.

She joins as Serena beings a conversation. "I saw a sign for a lake nearby. We should check it out this morning."

Dawn grins. "Lake Verity? Sounds like a great idea!" They finish breakfast and gather their belongings. Johanna shows the three to the door. "Bye, mom! I'll see you later!" They leave the house and walk down the street, waving at Johanna.

They pace down the path until the town dissolves into forest. Dawn takes lefts and rights until they stop in a clearing. "I have no idea where Lake Verity is."

Ash pouts. "Well I want to see it!"

Serena crosses her arms. "Well if we knew where it was, you would see it!"

Ash retorts. "I'm not the one who got lost!" He huffs.

Serena growls back. "We're all lost, Ash!"

Meanwhile, Dawn and Piplup spot the lake. "Uh, guys? The lake is just behind this stand of trees." Serena and Ash pay no attention to her, and instead walk off in opposite directions. "Serena? Ash! Where are you going?" Piplup pecks at her. "You're right - if they don't listen, they don't get to see the lake. Let's go." She stands up and walks over to the shore of the lake.

"Remember the first time we came here and saw Mesprit?" Piplup nods. "Maybe if we look hard enough, we'll see Mesprit again!" They crawl silently to the bank and stare at the center of the lake. Deep beneath the surface, a Pokemon swims around. "Look, Piplup!" Dawn whispers. "Maybe Mesprit is down there!"

Piplup bends over to see when the Pokemon reaches the surface, leaping out of the water and knocking Dawn back. Piplup giggles while Dawn sits up. "It's a Finneon! Wow!"

The fish Pokemon lands in the lake and swims up to face her. "Finn! Finneon!" It squeals.

Dawn smiles. "Hi, Finneon! You gave me quite the scare." Finneon whimpers. "No, it was funny! Don't worry about it! I'm Daw, by the way. A Pokemon trainer!" Finneon perks up. "Are there any other Pokemon in here besides you?"

Finneon shakes her head. "Finn..." She swims the perimeter of the lake and returns alone.

"That mustn't be fun at all..." Dawn says. Finneon agrees. The fish then cries out to Piplup, who nods and takes one of Dawn's Pokeballs. "Piplup? What are you - hey, Finneon! You want to come with me!"

"Finneon! Finneon!"

"I can bring you to every lake in the Sinnoh region! What a great idea! Ready? I'll tap you with this, and then it will capture you. Got it?"

Finneon leans forward and Dawn taps her head.

 _1... 2... 3... ... ... Click!_

Dawn lets Finneon back out. "You are now a part of my team!" As she says that, Serena and Ash return to the lake. "Hey, everyone! Look at my new Pokemon - Finneon!"

Serena eagerly runs to the bank of the lake. "Wow, Dawn! This Pokemon is so pretty! I've never seen a Finneon before."

Ash comes to the other side. "Nice catch, Dawn!" He then blushes. "Sorry about earlier. We should have listened to you."

Dawn shrugs. "It's okay. Besides, I got a Pokemon out of it!" She returns Finneon. "Now lets go on our way to Sandgem Town!"


	9. A PokeStylist's Practice

**Chapter 9: A PokeStylist's Practice**

The heroes walk into Sandgem Town midday. As they pace down the streets, someone catches Dawn's eye. "Hey, is that Paris?" She asks, pointing at a woman with coral hair.

Ash looks to see where Dawn points. "Yeah, I think so."

Serena frowns. "Who is Paris?"

Dawn smiles. "Paris is a Pokemon Stylist, Serena! She judged the Hearthome Collection when I entered." Piplup nods. "Hey, Paris! Over here!" She waves.

The woman turns to see the three and eagerly comes over. "Hello, everybody! Hi, Dawn! I didn't think I'd see you here."

Dawn grins. "Neither did I?" She gestures to Serena. "This is Serena."

Serena smiles. "Hello, there. I'm Serena, and I want to become a Pokemon Stylist!"

Paris's eyes light up. "That's wonderful! Have any experience?" Serena blushes. "No worries. Here, why don't I bring you all to my Sandgem workshop? Dawn and I could show you some basics."

"Would you really? Thank you!"

The four walk down the street until they enter Paris's workshop. Inside, crafting materials and machines fill the room. Lopunny greets Dawn and Paris sets up a table and chairs to work with Serena and Dawn. Ash and Pikachu look around the room. "So Serena, why don't we use Dawn's Piplup as your model?" Piplup hops up onto the table.

"Okay." Serena says.

Dawn lets out Buneary. "Is it okay if I make something for Buneary?" Paris nods. "Thanks!" While Dawn rummages through the fabrics nearby, Paris demonstrates basic stitches and patterns. She helps Serena make a sketch of her design, and then shows her how to use a sewing machine to make the outfit.

Dawn finishes Buneary's new vest, one with an orange star across it and pink heart buttons. Buneary squeals with delight as she puts it on. "Bun! Buneary!"

Serena finally finishes the vest for Piplup, and then she tries to put it on Piplup. It doesn't fit perfectly, and she sighs. Paris shakes her head. "Why are you so upset?"

"Because the vest doesn't fit Piplup like Buneary's!"

"Serena, this was an amazing first try - much better than my first few when I was starting out. You're really good at it!" Paris reassures her. "Believe me!"

Serena perks up. "Thanks, Paris."

They bid farewell to the Pokemon Stylist and exit town, hurrying up the path to Jubilife City. Before they reach the city, the sun sets. "We should stop for the night." Ash offers. They agree and set up camp. After they get into their sleeping bags and tent, they all fall asleep.

* * *

Coming up in Chapters 9, 10 and 11:

The heroes arrive in Jubilife City, where Ash prepares for the Oreburgh Tournament with help from the champion of Sinnoh.

On the road to Oreburgh City, a wild Chatot gets caught in a net. Serena helps heal its broken wing.

Ash enters the Oreburgh Tournament with Pikachu and Budew!

Stay tuned for the exciting story of Dawn, Ash and Serena!


	10. Cynthia and Dawn v Serena and Ash

**Chapter 10: Cynthia and Dawn v. Serena and Ash!**

The morning brings our heroes into Jubilife City. After exploring for a few hours, they arrive in a park and meet Cynthia, the champion of Sinnoh. "Hello, Ash! Hello, Dawn! Hi, Serena!" She greets them brightly. "What brings you all to Sinnoh?"

"I'm going for the Grand Festival again!"

"I want to become a Pokemon Stylist!"

"I'm entering the Sinnoh Conference!"

Cynthia smiles. "The Sinnoh Conference? What a great idea! Are you prepared?"

Ash nods. "Pikachu and I are so ready!"

Cynthia raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that, Ash?" She looks over at Dawn and Serena. "How about you prove it in a tag battle against me and Dawn!"

Dawn grins. "Sounds like a great idea! Cynthia and I against you and Serena!"

Ash nods. "Okay! Use one of your Pokemon each!"

 _Ash and Serena v. Dawn and Cynthia - Trainer Battle Begin!_

Ash sends Pikachu forth. Serena lets Chimchar out of his Pokeball. Dawn has Buneary run out onto the battlefield and Cynthia sends out her Gastrodon. "You can have the first move, Ash!"

Ash nods. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt on Gastrodon!"

Serena shouts. "Chimchar! Ember on Buneary!"

Pikachu attempts to shock Gastrodon, but it resists the attack. Chimchar sends embers at Buneary, who jumps into the air to dodge them. "Gastrodon! Muddy Water!"

"Buneary! Ice Beam!" Gastrodon floods the area with its attack, and Buneary freezes it, causing Pikachu to slip over. "Now use Bounce!" Buneary lands on the ice between Chimchar and Pikachu, breaking it and sending shards of ice at Ash and Serena's Pokemon.

Pikachu flinches and Chimchar falls over.

"Gastrodon! Stone Edge!" The Pokemon forces stones to circle Pikachu. They crash in and knock Pikachu out.

Chimchar scratches Gastrodon, who retaliates by using Muddy Water again.

 _... and the winner is Dawn and Cynthia!_

Ash pouts. "Aw, man! You totally beat us!"

Cynthia smiles. "I think you're forgetting who you're battling." She turns to Serena. "Your new Chimchar has little experience, but he is quite fast. Use that to your advantage." She looks back at Ash. "And as for you, think of typing before you attack. Using an electric move on a ground type Pokemon isn't going to work." Her Poketch beeps. "I have to go. See you all soon!" She returns Gastrodon and hurries off.

Ash grins. "Now I know what to do! I'll definitely win that tournament!"


	11. Fly Again, Chatot

**Chapter 11: Fly Again, Chatot**

Serena skips down the path to Oreburgh City with Dawn and Ash trailing behind. As they near the Oreburgh Tunnel, she spots a net hanging from a tree. "What is that?" She asks, hurrying over to it.

The net wriggles around until she lets Chimchar out of his Pokemon. "Chimchar! Use Scratch!" Chimchar cuts the top of the net, causing it to fall to the ground. The net cries out. "Chat! Chatot!"

Serena quickly unravels it, revealing a hurt Chatot in distress. "Hello, there. I've never seen a Pokemon like you before. Are you hurt?" The Chatot screeches.

Dawn and Ash catch up. "Serena! What is it?" Ash asks.

Dawn looks down. "Wow, look at that Chatot!" She pauses and looks at its red and yellow wings. "I've never seen a Chatot with that coloring before."

Ash nods. "It must be a shiny Chatot."

Serena turns around. "This Chatot is hurt. Its wing is tangled up in the net!" Her fingers poke through the bottom of the net, starting to free Chatot's wing. "It's okay, Chatot. Serena's here to help you."

Chatot helps to tear the net by cutting it with its beak. Soon, it is free of the net and it tries to fly. Flapping her wings, the Chatot tries to take off in vain. "Chat! Chatot!" She cries.

Serena picks Chatot up. "We should get you to the nearest Pokemon Center. Your wing looks broken." She returns Chimchar and cradles the bird Pokemon in her arms. "Let's go to Oreburgh City. I hope there's a Pokemon Center there." The heroes walk up and into the Oreburgh Tunnel, hurrying through and arriving in the large mining city of Oreburgh. "Wow! Look at Oreburgh City!"

Chatot looks up at the view and weakly grins. Ash leads the others to the Pokemon Center and they walk inside. "Nurse Joy! This Chatot's wing is broken! Please fix it!"

Nurse Joy turns around and a Chansey with a stretcher comes out to wheel Chatot away. Serena places Chatot down. "You'll be fixed up in no time, Chatot! I promise." Chatot caws at her as she enters the exam rooms.

Serena turns to Ash. "Well now that we're here, don't you think it's time for you to enter the Oreburgh Tournament?"

* * *

Coming up in Chapter 11:

Ash enters the Oreburgh Tournament with Pikachu and Budew!

Stay tuned for the exciting story of Dawn, Ash and Serena!


	12. The Oreburgh Tournament!

**Chapter 12: The Oreburgh Tournament!**

Ash nods. "You're right! Let's go to the mine! That's where the tournament is being held!" Pikachu rejoices.

Dawn grins. "Let's go!" They dash out of the Pokemon Center and hurry to the Oreburgh Mine. Ash finds the registrar and signs up for the competition while Dawn and Serena find seats in the audience. "Go Ash!" They call.

Ash is ushered to the waiting room where a bracket appears. Seven other trainers are placed in the bracket, and Ash is up first. He selects Budew to battle with and hurries out onto the battlefield.

His opponent lets out a Shellos and Ash grins.

 _Ash v. Peter - Tournament Challenge Begin!_

"Budew! Use Mega Drain!" Ash shouts. Budew opens her bud and begins to absorb the Shellos's power. Shellos counters with a Mud Shot, but Budew dodges and uses Mega Drain again, knocking out Shellos.

 _... and the winner is Ash!_

Elated by his win, Ash returns Budew and runs offstage. The bracket updates and the competition continues until he is matched up with the next competitor. He brings Budew once again.

 _Ash v. Samantha - Tournament Challenge Begin!_

Samantha lets out Geodude and Ash smirks. "Budew! Use Energy Ball!" Budew prepares her attack and blasts Geodude with the move. Geodude retaliates with Hammer Arm, but because of Budew's Poison Point, it is poisoned. "Mega Drain!" Ash calls. Budew nods and finishes off the Geodude.

 _... and the winner is Ash!_

Ash grins and brings Budew back. The bracket updates, and he finds himself battling a trainer named Sasha. He brings Pikachu out and meets her and her Umbreon. "Wow, Pikachu." Ash mumbles. "She looks strong."

 _Ash v. Sasha - Tournament Final Challenge Begin!_

Sasha keeps a straight face as she points at Pikachu. Her Umbreon begins a Dark Pulse attack, and it hits Pikachu right off of the bat. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

As Pikachu attacks, Sasha whispers to Umbreon calmly. "Double Team." Umbreon duplicates itself and Pikachu hits the wrong one. "Now use Assurance!" Sashsa tumultuously roars.

Umbreon lunges at Ash's Pikachu, knocking the yellow Pokemon to the ground. "Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Ash shouts back. "Fast!" Pikachu jumps in the air and sends a ball of electricity at Umbreon. Umbreon takes the hit and slides backwards.

"Confuse Ray, and then Assurance." Sasha says. Umbreon sends a beam of light at Pikachu, distracting him, and then jumps up, hitting Pikachu to the ground. Pikachu remains still.

"Come on, Ash! Go Pikachu!" Serena and Dawn chant hopefully.

"Pikachu!" Ash calls. "Get up!" His heart pounds as Pikachu slowly lifts himself up. As he does, Umbreon hits him again, knocking him out. "Pikachu!"

 _... and the winner is Sasha!_

Sasha and Umbreon walk offstage. Ash picks up Pikachu and walks the other way, upset. Dawn and Serena meet him outside, and then Sasha walks up to him. "You didn't work your Pikachu hard enough. I deserved to win and that's why I did." She turns around and walks away, petting Umbreon.

"What's her deal?" Dawn asks. "If I ever see her again she's going to get a piece of me!"

Serena walks up to Ash. "Battles in the Sinnoh region seem a lot harder than in Kalos. Sorry you lost, but Eterna City has one next, and I'm sure you'll win there!"

Ash nods. "You're right. I just have to keep on trying and never give up! I've got you two by my side, and we can conquer anything!" Pikachu and Piplup cheer.

* * *

This concludes the first set of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl: The Return to Sinnoh!

Thank you to everyone for reading this story! The OC Sasha was created by DawnLover101 (thanks).

Until my next chapters come out, see you all soon!


	13. The Path to the Air

**Volume Two: Adventures in Sinnoh**

 **Chapter 13: The Path to the Air**

Ash, Dawn and Serena return to the Pokemon Center, pushing away the memory of Ash's defeat. Dusk envelops the sky, so Ash and Dawn go to bed. Serena visits Chatot, who is asleep in the exam room. "Hi, Chatot." Serena whispers. "Nurse Joy told me your wing is almost healed. You'll be able to fly in a few days."

She pets Chatot's head and leaves the room, going up to bed and falling asleep.

The next morning, Serena returns to Chatot's bedside. Chatot is awake. "Hey, Chatot! Feeling better?" She asks gently. Chatot nods. "That's great to hear."

Nurse Joy comes into the room. "I've just cleared Chatot to be discharged. She can go back to the wild today."

Serena turns around. "That's great! You hear that, Chatot? You can go back into the wild!" She picks up Chatot. "I'll bring her to Route 203." Nurse Joy nods, and Serena walks out into the main entrance of the Pokemon Center. "Look, everyone! Chatot can leave the Pokemon Center!" Ash and Dawn cheer. "We're going back to Route 203 to release her."

They agree and walk out of the Pokemon Center, heading down the streets and eventually reaching the Oreburgh Tunnel. They carefully travel through the cave until they come to the grassy path on the other side of it. Serena puts Chatot down on the ground. "Okay, Chatot! You're free now!"

Chatot looks back at her intently. She takes a few steps and looks back again. Serena urges her to continue. Chatot hops a little more and starts to flap her wings. She keeps flapping until she falls over face first. "Chatot!" Serena cries. She hurries over to the exasperated bird Pokemon, carefully placing her hand underneath Chatot and picking her up. "Maybe I'll carry you somewhere else and you can try again."

The heroes pass through some trees and then arrive at another clearing. "Try again here, Chatot." Serena says. She puts Chatot back on the ground. Chatot nervously steps forward, and then returns to Serena. She nuzzles on Serena's leg. "What are you doing, silly?" Serena asks. "You're out in the wild now."

Dawn interjects. "I think that Chatot likes you, Serena." Chatot squawks back. "See?"

Serena nods. "You want to come with me, Chatot?" Chatot squeals. "I get it." She pulls out a Pokeball. "That sounds like a great idea." Tapping Chatot with the Pokeball, the Pokemon is encapsulated. "Chatot! Come on out!" Serena calls. Chatot bursts out of her Pokeball. Serena picks her up. "We're going to be great friends!"

The heroes continue down the path and into Jubilife City, where they stop for a brief time and then walk north onto the next route to Floaroma Town. Dawn checks her Poketch and grins. "Guess what? There's going to be a Pokemon Catching Contest in Floaroma Town!"

Ash's eyes light up. "Really? Amazing! We should hurry up and go catch some Pokemon!"

Dawn sighs. "Can we take our time? There's a lake over there and I want Finneon to get some swimming time." She points at a small pond with a few lily pads.

Serena agrees. "That sounds like a great idea. Let's go."

They all walk over to the pond. Dawn lets Finneon out into the pond. "Finn! Finneon!" The happy fish Pokemon cries. She swims around in the water until another Pokemon surfaces. "Finn!" Finneon shouts, backing up to the shore.

 _Dawn v. Feebas - Wild Battle Begin!_

Dawn sees the Pokemon. "Finneon! Use Gust on that Feebas!" Finneon obeys, creating a gust of wind and blowing Feebas back. The weak opponent swims away in fear.

 _... Feebas fled!_

"Nice attack, Finneon." Ash says. Finneon rejoices and swims back to Dawn, who returns her. They gather their belongings and then enter Ravaged Path. After emerging, they notice the sun setting on the horizon.

"Let's camp here." Ash says. Pikachu agrees. He and Piplup hobble into the brush, gathering sticks and returning. Dawn and Ash spread their sleeping bags and Serena sets up her tent. She places Chatot inside and then gets a few berries from her bag. She also lets Chimchar out. Chimchar lights the wood on fire.

Ash lets out Budew, and Buneary hops out of Dawn's Pokeball. They sit around the fire, eating berries and telling stories. Once the fire goes out, Serena returns Chimchar and retires to her tent with Chatot. Ash returns Budew and slips into his sleeping bag. Dawn does the same. The sun finally sets on their camp.


	14. A Startling Split

**Chapter 14: A Startling Split!**

The sun rises, and Dawn, Ash and Serena gather their belongings. After clearing the campsite, Dawn leads the way into Floaroma Town. In town, they see a congregation of tents and lights. Piplup and Pikachu squeal with delight. They approach the gathering to find the center of the Pokemon Catching Contest. A short man stands in the center with a megaphone, shouting.

"Attention, all Pokemon Trainers! Sign-ups for the competition are closing soon! Make sure you sign up now!"

The heroes hurry over to the sign up tent and follow his directions. Once signed up, they return to the center of the tents. The man stands center like before, and he shouts a second time. "Okay, everyone! The sign-up is closed! When I shout 'Start', you must run off into Floaroma Meadow to catch some Pokemon. Ready, set, start!"

Everyone dashes into the meadow until the open fields are filled with eager Pokemon trainers. Serena spots a river behind some trees and sets her bag down, pulling out two Pokeballs. She looks into the water, and then an orange Pokemon jumps from the river, splashing Serena. "Hey, stop that!"

"Bui! Buizel!" The Pokemon responds. It begins to use Water Gun on Chatot, who sits beside Serena. Serena picks up the terrified Pokemon, only for the bank of the river she stands on to collapse underneath her.

She shouts in fear, and then falls into the river. The powerful current pushes her and Chatot away from the meadow, and then they approach a waterfall. Serena shoves her Pokeballs into her back pocket and grabs Chatot, holding the bird Pokemon tightly. As she watches the waterfall approach, she sees a small boulder in the center of the cliff. "Chatot, if I can grab onto that boulder, we won't fall!" She starts to swim with one hand and then grabs onto the boulder.

The boulder begins to move slightly, and Serena shouts. She then hears a loud groan. "Reli! Relicanth!"

"This isn't a boulder, Chatot! It's a Pokemon!" Serena shouts again. The fish begins to swim towards the cliff, and then leaps off. Serena and Chatot plummet from the top of the falls and then crash into the water below.

* * *

Dawn and Piplup poke around the meadow and then come to the bank of the river. She bends down and picks up the wet backpack left by Serena. "This is Serena's bag, Piplup!" After examining it closely, the Buizel from before leaps from the water once more.

It attacks Piplup with Water Gun, and Dawn shouts back. "Piplup! Use Drill Peck!" Piplup obeys, jumping up and nailing the Buizel in the side. Buizel yelps in terror and scampers away. Dawn looks down to see the muddy ground. "Serena must have been attacked by Buizel! That's why her bag was left behind! Serena fell into the river!"

Dawn lets Finneon out. "Finneon! Serena fell into the river and we need to find her. Come on!" Dawn, Piplup and Finneon hurry down the bank of the river along the current. They pass Floaroma Town and then run by the Valley Windworks. Finally, Dawn comes to the waterfall and looks around. "I doubt Serena made it past here. Maybe she stopped back at the Valley Windworks."

She returns Finneon and picks up Piplup. They walk back to wind farm.

* * *

The contest finishes, and Ash waits around the meadow for Serena and Dawn, who he is unable to find. He and Pikachu look around the town, and still struggles to find either of them.

"Where could they be, Pikachu?" Ash asks. He arrives at the gates of Floaroma Town. "I don't think that they would continue on to Eterna City without me. Maybe they went back to the Ravaged Path because they forgot something."

He exits the town and walks south with Pikachu.


	15. Navigating the New World

**Chapter 15: Navigating the New World**

Serena opens her eyes to find herself washed up on the shores of a lake. Chatot is sleeping beside her. Sitting up, Serena finds herself below the waterfall, with two Pokeballs beside her - one with Chimchar and one empty.

A few Starly fly overhead, and the sun beats down on her. She brushes herself off and looks up at the enormous cliff she fell from. Chatot wakes up and hops over to her, nuzzling Serena's hand. Serena's stomach growls. "I haven't eaten today, which means neither have you." She turns to grab her bag, only to find that it is not there. "And it looks like we have no food."

Chatot hops over to a bush and pecks at it. Serena turns to see some Razz berries above her Pokemon. She gets up and walks over to the bush, pulling some berries off of it. She picks one apart for Chatot, and then eats one whole. "We have to get back to Floaroma Town soon, but there's no way we can climb up that cliff. We'll have to find a way around it."

Chatot hops eagerly. "Chat! Chatot!" The happy Pokemon has berry juice on her face, and she flaps her wings in excitement.

Serena grins. "Well there's no time for sitting around. We should get going. Dawn and Ash have no idea where I am." She picks up Chatot and then wades into the water. "It looks like the cliff becomes shorter across the lake, so we're going this way." Once across the pond, they continue along the cliff.

Chatot looks around at the forest and at the rocks. Serena looks ahead, where she spots a large tree. "Maybe we can climb that and reach the edge of the cliff." She hurries up and eventually reaches the base of it. A few notches in the bark make it appear climbable.

Serena finds a branch and places Chatot on it. She then places her foot in a foothold and boosts herself up. She grabs Chatot and places the Pokemon on a higher branch, once again placing her foot on a foothold and ascending.

After a few more repetitions of this, Serena pokes her head out of the top of the tree. She brings Chatot up and then looks for the cliff. Much to her dismay, the cliff is farther from the tree than previously expected. "It looks like we'll have to find another way up."

Chatot jumps and turns around. "Chat! Chat!"

Serena turns around as well, and then looks around. "You're right, Chatot! We can see the whole valley from here!"

In front of her, Serena can see a large valley spread out underneath Mt. Coronet. She examines the cliff, and determines that there is no end in sight. However, she spots another lake with a cluster of buildings on the other side of it. "There we go! There's a town over there, not even a day's walk! Let's go!"

Serena grabs Chatot and carefully descends. She then walks through the trees until she comes to a stream. After following the stream for what seemed like a long time, a small insect Pokemon flies by. Serena catches sight of it. "That's a Yanma! Chimchar go!"

Chimchar explodes out of his Pokeball and then leaps at the Yanma. It immediately blasts Ember at the bug Pokemon, and the Yanma falls from the air. Serena grins. "Go, Pokeball!" She throws the Pokeball.

 _1... 2... 3... ... ...Click!_

Yanma's Pokeball shakes and Serena picks it up. "Return, Chimchar! I just caught a Yanma!"

Chatot cheers, and Serena takes off down the stream.


	16. Dawn With the Wind

**Chapter 16: Dawn With the Wind**

Dawn enters the windworks and looks around, asking employees if they have seen Serena. They all say no, prompting Dawn to go back outside and looks around the turbines, once again to find nothing. "Well if she's not here, Piplup, Serena must have fallen right off the waterfall and into that lake!"

Piplup nods in agreement, and Dawn returns to the cliff. She looks down to see the lake far below. "I hope Serena's alright. That was a far drop." She examines the area below again, and then spots a shining blue feather. "Piplup! Look down there! Doesn't that look like Chatot's feather?" She spots another one. "They're leading to the north. Maybe Serena started walking that way!"

Dawn then sighs. "But there's no way we can cross this rapid river safely. We'll fall down, too." Piplup sighs as well, when suddenly Dawn feels something on her backpack. She turns around to see a purple Pokemon trying to open her Poffin case.

"Whoa! Hello, Drifloon!" She says quietly. Drifloon floats up quickly, embarrassed, dropping the Poffin case on the ground. Dawn laughs. "It's okay - you can have a Poffin." She bends down and opens up the case, retrieving a blue and pink Poffin. "Here - try this."

She extends her hand to Drifloon, who hesitantly picks the treat up with her yellow strings. Drifloon then turns around, eats the Poffin in privacy, and turns back to Dawn. "Drif! Drifloon!" The Pokemon calls.

Dawn smiles. "You're welcome, Drifloon!" She pauses, and then puts the Poffin case away. "Do you know if there's a bridge nearby for me to cross? I need to get to the other side of this river."

Drifloon floats over to Dawn and wraps her strings around Dawn's waist. Dawn picks up Piplup and then is surprised to be carried by the balloon Pokemon across the river. "Thank you, Drifloon!" Dawn says. Drifloon bounces in the air and then floats beside Dawn as they walk along the cliff.

"Have you seen a girl with a Chatot nearby? I'm trying to find her, but I think she fell down that waterfall back there." Drifloon shakes itself, indicating that she has not. "Well, that's okay. I'm pretty sure she went this way."

Drifloon blinks and then floats higher and over the valley below. She zooms back and forth and in circles until she finally flies back to Dawn eagerly. "Did you find her?"

"Drif! Floon! Floo!" The excited Pokemon cries.

Dawn grins. "Where is she?"

Drifloon extends a string and points towards the lake off in the distance. "She went to that lake?" Drifloon nods. "I think Majolica Town is near that." Drifloon nods again. "Perfect. Serena is headed to Majolica Town! That means if I can get back to the Pokemon Center in Floaroma Town, I'll be able to message her and tell her to stay there so Ash and I can get there too."

Drifloon picks Dawn up and lifts her high into the air. "Wow, Drifloon! I've never flown so high in my life!" Dawn says as she looks over the expanding horizon. "I can see Canalave City from here! And look! It's Lake Verity!"

Drifloon spins quickly and then drops Dawn gently outside the Pokemon Center. "Thanks, Drifloon." Dawn says.

Drifloon floats over to Dawn's bag and pulls out a Pokeball. Dawn grins. "You want to come with me to save Serena, don't you?" Drifloon taps itself with the Pokeball and is encapsulated by it.

Dawn hols Drifloon's Pokeball in her hand.

 _1... 2... 3... ... ...Click!_

Dawn grins and lets Drifloon out. "Welcome to the team, Drifloon!" Drifloon twirls, and then Dawn leads her into the Pokemon Center. Inside, she boots up a video telephone and dials the Majolica Pokemon Center.

The screen shows a loading bar, and then Nurse Joy's face. "Hello, there!" Nurse Joy says. "What leads you to call the Majolica Pokemon Center?"

Dawn explains. "My friend is heading to Majolica Town right now - her name is Serena and she has a Chatot with her. If she stops by at the Pokemon Center, could you please tell her that Dawn and Ash will meet her there?"

Nurse Joy nods. "Sounds alright. I'll tell Serena when she arrives."

Dawn grins. "Thanks!"


	17. The Forest At Night

**Chapter 17: The Forest at Night**

Serena and Chatot stop at a small clearing in the forest beside the stream as the sun sets. "It's getting pretty dark, and we've been walking all day. I think it's time we rest, right Chatot?"

Chatot nods and hops out of her arms and down to the grass. The Pokemon pulls a flower from the ground and eats it. Serena looks around. "I forgot we don't have a shelter or sleeping bags. I'll have to build something."

She looks around for sticks, and gathers some for a fire. "Chimchar, Yanma, come on out!" Serena cries, letting her Pokemon out of their Pokeballs. Chimchar lights the fire and Yanma helps Serena find a branch. Once they do, Serena props the branch up against a tree and Chatot and Yanma drape long grasses over it, creating a lean-to. Serena and Yanma then gather some berries and bring them back to the camp, where Chatot and Chimchar are resting beside the fire.

Yanma joins them, and Serena passes out the Bluk Berries to her Pokemon. They sit quietly as the sun sets completely, leaving Chimchar's fire the only thing producing light. Soon, they hear Pokemon wake up and make music, a peaceful music.

Serena looks around. "Wow. The forests in Sinnoh are so beautiful at night. I'm so glad Ash wanted me to come." She pauses. "I wonder what Ash is doing right now. He and Dawn are probably worried about me. I sort of vanished during that Pokemon Catching Contest today." Chatot nods. "Maybe one of them has my bag."

Chatot hops to a different spot and then sits down again as Serena continues. "You can see all of the stars from down here. I don't think I've ever seen so many in my life - not even in Vaniville Town." She sighs. "You know, I see the same moon here as I do in Kalos. I wonder why I've never seen it so big before."

As Serena speaks, a glistening aura settles around the forest. She continues to look up when a blue, yellow and pink Pokemon flies overhead. It leaves a trail of sparkles as it flies away. Serena gasps. "What kind of Pokemon was that? It was so beautiful." She smiles. "Sinnoh is so beautiful, too."

* * *

Dawn exits the Pokemon Center to find a distraught Ash running up the road. "Whoa, Ash! Slow down!" Dawn cries.

Ash spots her and then stops. "There you are! I thought you guys left me for Eterna City!" He looks around. "Hey, where's Serena?"

Dawn sighs. "She and her Pokemon fell into the river near Floaroma Meadow. I spent all day trying to find her. Turns out she fell into the valley over there and is headed for Majolica Town right now."

Ash gasps. "Majolica Town? That's so far away! We have to go right now!" He starts to walk and Dawn's Drifloon ties herself onto his wrist. "Hey, let go of me!" He cries.

Dawn giggles. "Drifloon, it's okay." She turns to Ash. "I caught Drifloon by the Valley Windworks. We came back to find you, but now that we're here, I hoping we could stay for the night. It's really late."

Ash nods. "You're right. And as long as we know where Serena is, she can't get in trouble or hurt or anything, right?"

Pikachu grins and Ash walks into the Pokemon Center. As Dawn walks to the entrance, Floaroma Town fills with a glittering aura. She turns around and looks up to see the same Pokemon Serena saw. "Wow, Piplup! Drifloon! Look! It's Cresselia!"

Cresselia flies overhead and off towards the coast. Dawn smiles. "She's probably heading back to Fullmoon Island right now."

Dawn, Piplup and Drifloon walk back into the Pokemon Center and into their bedroom.


	18. Welcome to Majolica Town

**Chapter 18: Welcome to Majolica Town**

Serena wakes up early with her Pokemon. She returns Chimchar and Yanma and then puts out the glowing embers of what remains of her fire. She then picks up Chatot and continues down the stream. "We'll get to that town soon, Chatot." She says.

She breaks into a run and speeds through the forest until she arrives at the edge of town. She looks around at the houses and buildings until she finds the Pokemon Center. After entering, Nurse Joy greets her. "You must be Serena!"

* * *

Dawn and Ash wake up and immediately hurry down the path. They run along the river until they reach the Valley Windworks. "Now how are we supposed to make it down this waterfall?" Ash asks.

Drifloon wraps her strings around Dawn and picks Dawn up. Dawn sticks her tongue out at Ash. "Already a step ahead of you! Meet you at the bottom!" She shouts.

Ash scowls, and then laughs. "Alright! But I'll beat you there!"

Dawn looks down at him and shrugs. "How is that possible?" She asks. Drifloon hovers as Dawn watches with Piplup.

Pikachu gasps as Ash pulls his hat off and shoves it into his bag. He then tightly closes his bag and tosses it off the cliff and onto the ground below. He throws his shoes down the long drop as well, and then grasps Pikachu in his arms. Pikachu shrieks as he suddenly runs up to the waterfall and jumps in. Dawn gasps as she watches him plummet to the lake. His splash almost reaches her, and then the whole lake turns a bright yellow for a moment.

Ash floats up with Pikachu, who is recovering from using Thunderbolt. Dawn giggles as Drifloon gently places her on the ground beside the lake. Ash trudges out of the water, gathers his things, and then points at the stream leading away from the cliff. "Majolica Town is that way! Let's go!" He shouts. Dawn returns Drifloon and they run down the bank of the stream.

They stop at a clearing that has a lean-to built against a tree and hot embers. "I bet Serena camped out here." Dawn remarks. "That lean-to is quite stylish."

Ash awkwardly nods. "Serena always has a knack for style." He then picks up a shred of fabric. "But it looks like her outfit has seen better days."

Dawn laughs. "Maybe it's because she fell into a river, off a waterfall, and then had to camp out with no supplies, genius."

Ash blushes. "Hey!" Pikachu snickers at his retort. Dawn shrugs, and Ash does as well. "Whatever. Let's just go to Majolica Town. Serena should be there by now."

Dawn grins and picks up Piplup. "Sounds good." They walk along the stream once more, and then finally arrive in the town. They look around the streets until they come to the Pokemon Center.

Dawn walks up to the counter. "Hello, Nurse Joy. It's me, Dawn. Is my friend Serena here?"

Nurse Joy nods. "She came in this morning, but just left to go shopping at the stands and stalls outside the Contest Hall."

"Contest Hall?"

Nurse Joy nods again. "The Majolica Town Contest starts today! It begins in the afternoon and concludes tomorrow." She then raises her eyebrows. "Oh, now I remember you! You made it to the finals of the Grand Festival!"

Dawn grins. "Yep!" She then steps away from the counter. "Thanks for the information! We've got to go find Serena!"

Ash and Dawn exit the center and walk away to the Contest plaza. They quickly find Serena and they reconvene. "Serena! There you are!" Ash calls.

Serena comes over to them. "Hi, Ash! Hi, Dawn!"

Dawn grins. "Thank goodness we found you!"

Serena laughs. "Yeah, I thought I lost you guys for good back at Floaroma Meadow! How did you even know where I was headed? It must have been so hard to figure out what happened."

Dawn shrugs. "I found your bag, and then guessed that you had fallen into the river after that Buizel attacked me, so I followed the river and then the cliff. My new Drifloon helped find you, too, so we were able to guess you came to Majolica Town."

Serena nods as Dawn hands her the bag. "Well, now that we're here, you should enter the Pokemon Contest!"

Dawn smiles. "Sounds like a great idea!"


	19. The Majolica Contest - Part One

**Chapter 19: The Majolica Contest**  
 _Part One_  


Dawn enters the Contest Hall and registers for the Contest. After registering, she sits down in the green room with Serena and Ash, lets all of her Pokemon out with the exception of Finneon, and then grins. "I think I want Drifloon to appeal, and Buneary to battle." She confidently states. Drifloon spins in a circle and then Buneary jumps eagerly.

Serena picks up Piplup and walks with Ash out of the green room. "Good luck out there, Dawn!" Serena calls.

Ash waves goodbye. "Can't wait to see you in a Contest again!"

Dawn nods and then waits for the Contest to begin. She changes into a dress and attaches a ball capsule and seal to Drifloon's Pokeball. Once it is her turn to appeal, she grabs the Pokeball and runs out onstage.

Marian shouts with glee. "And now, it's Dawn, returning from the Johto region and reentering the Sinnoh Region Contests!"

Dawn grins and tosses Drifloon's Pokeball into the air. "Drifloon! Spotlight!"

A purple haze settles over the stage, and then Drifloon appears as a silhouette in the center of it. Dawn calls to her. "Use Ominous Wind in a circle!" Drifloon obeys, and spins around, creating a beautiful gust of wind that pushes the haze away. "Now use Will-o-Wisp!"

Drifloon creates a circle of purple flames that bounce around her. She then spins again, catching the wisps on her strings, creating a flaming fan below her. The audience cheers and Serena gasps. "Wow! Dawn is really doing well! I've never seen her perform before!"

Dawn continues her performance until the audience is standing in amazement. She quickly returns Drifloon and hurries off the stage. Ash and Serena greet her in the green room. "Wow, Dawn! That was amazing!" Ash says eagerly. "You've gotten so much better at contests since I last saw you, and you were really good then, too!"

Dawn blushes. "Well, that was just the appeals. Hopefully Buneary and I are able to do just as well in the battle round - that is, if we make it."

Serena grins. "Of course you'll make it. That was a great performance!" The scoreboard begins to beep, so Serena and Ash exit the room. "Good luck!" Serena says.

Dawn's face appears and she runs out onstage to find her opponent, a man with long hair dressed similarly to a Cacturne. "What a peculiar outfit." Dawn remarks as the battle begins. Her opponent lets out his Cacturne, and she lets out Buneary.

Buneary quickly defeats the Pokemon with a round of Ice Beam attacks, and Dawn is moved on to the next round. On the way back to the green room, the man walks over to her. "You're lucky that that Buneary of yours had Ice Beam, or I would have won."

Dawn giggles playfully. "Okay, um... what's your name again?"

The man scowls. "Harley."

Dawn laughs. "Okay, Harley. Don't be so sure." She walks back into the green room and prepares to battle the next opponent.

After a long series of battles, Dawn finally finds herself in the finals.

She waits backstage and Serena and Ash come down. "Nice battling, Dawn." Serena says. "You'll have to teach me some of your moves sometime."

Dawn nods. "Okay."

Ash turns to her. "You know that Harley guy - the one with the Cacturne?"

Dawn nods again. "Yeah, he was kind of rude to me after the battle."

Ash continues. "Well he was May's old rival in Hoenn, Kanto and Johto."

Dawn thinks for a minute. "Well maybe that's why he didn't like me - he must have seen me beat May in the Wallace Cup a while back." Piplup hops over to Dawn and sits on the counter.

Serena interjects. "Who's May?"

Ash responds. "May is my friend from the Hoenn region. We travelled together before I met Dawn. She's also a coordinator."

Serena's eye twitches. "You travelled with another girl?" Dawn looks at her strangely, and Serena gathers herself. "Oh, that's nice."

The scoreboard beeps again, and Ash and Serena walk back to the audience. Dawn turns to see who her opponent is.


	20. The Majolica Contest - Part Two

**Chapter 20: The Majolica Contest  
** Part Two

The next day in the Contest Hall, Dawn's face appears on the board, and she is matched up against someone with a Purugly. After running onstage, she makes eye contact with her opponent, who smirks at her. "You're going down, Festival-girl!" The woman taunts.

Dawn challenges back. "Not without a fight!" Marian starts the clock, and Dawn lets Buneary out to face the Purugly. "Use Ice Beam!"

Buneary nods and does a flip, quckly freezing the playing field. Purugly slips and slides all over, and its trainer scowls. "Use Scratch!"

Purugly leaps into the air and attempts to scrap Buneary, but Dawn brings. "Buneary! Catch Purugly in your ears and spin!" Buneary obeys, clasping the cat Pokemon in her ears. As she spins, she lands on the ice and skates around when Dawn calls to her. "Now use Dizzy Punch!"

Buneary suddenly curls her ears and pushes them up again, sending Purugly flying off of the battlefield. Buneary spins in a circle and curtseys to the audience, forcing the opponent's meter to lower drastically. Dawn grins as Purugly hobbles over. "Use Bounce!"

Buneary leaps into the air, does a flip, and then smacks Purugly down to the ground once more. The woman scowls as the time runs out. Marian turns to the scoreboard. "It's a clean sweep! Dawn and Buneary win without a single point lost! Miraculous!"

The judges agree. Mr. Sukizo stands up. "Remarkable!"

Mr. Contesta joins him. "It's never been done before! Dawn's Buneary surely is something!"

The woman shouts at Dawn. "Well, Dawn! Remember my name - Claudia - and mark my words! I will beat you next time!"

The entire audience becomes quiet for an awkward second, and then the woman walks off in humiliation.

Dawn shrugs and walks up to the stage. Buneary jumps for joy as Dawn receives the Majolica Town Contest Ribbon. Dawn accepts the reward and returns to the green room for a final time.

Ash and Serena are already there, waiting excitedly. "Great job, Dawn! You were so great out there!" Serena calls.

Ash high-fives Dawn. "Nice work!"

Dawn smiles. "Thanks you guys. Let me change and I'll meet you outside."

Serena and Ash leave, and Dawn changes back into her traveling clothes. She returns Buneary and meets her friends outside, where Harley is talking to Ash. "So have you spoken with May lately?"

Harley nods indignantly. "Yeah. Why do you care?"

Serena scowls. "Oh, get over yourself! We just wanted to know if she was in Sinnoh!"

Harley scowls back. "Well, she is. But she's not traveling around. She's in Sunyshore City on vacation. She'll be there a while, but I don't care." He turns around and starts to walk away, when he turns back to look at Dawn. "I saw you in that Wallace Cup, but I still know that my Cacturne and I are stronger than you. Next time you enter a Contest, you'll definitely lose to me."

He walks away and Dawn shrugs. "Well he was an interesting character."

Ash nods. "Well, now that you've won in the Pokemon Contest, I guess it's on to Eterna City for us!"

Serena grins. "Sounds like a great idea! Let's go!"

* * *

This concludes the second volume of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl: The Return to Sinnoh, Adventures in Sinnoh!

The next installment to this story, Hopes and Dreams, may come out late January. Chapters 21-30 are included in the next update for this story, so make sure to hit "Follow" to get updates about when Hopes and Dreams comes out. (To clarify: Hopes and Dreams will be part of this story, not another one - it's just the next collection of chapters.) I will the whole collection together.

After this next installment, I'll prepare work for another set of chapters that will probably come out in February. In the meantime, I will have prepared a few filler chapters in case I don't finish the volumes quickly enough.

Also, sorry to my readers for taking so long to write Adventures in Sinnoh \- quarter one exams got in the way, and those are never fun. My next set of exams is in late January (and they're midterms which are really important), so I hope to have the next two volumes of the story up by then in order for me to have enough time to study, too.

And then in February, expect a hefty bunch of chapters! The future of this story is bright, so keep reading and please favorite and follow this story and me if you like my writing! My first story is thirty-one chapters long and not nearly as good as this one, but please check it out in the meantime!


End file.
